


An Appropriate Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the worst gift can find the right home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An Appropriate Gift  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Even the worst gift can find the right home.  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Christmas Tree, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Pink Christmas Tree](http://www.christmastreemarket.com/v/vspfiles/images/custom/altviews/powder-pink-christmas-tree-1z.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat** (who saved me again *loves*)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

An Appropriate Gift

~

Harry looked askance at the tree. “It’s pink,” he said. “Why is it pink?”

Draco shrugged. “Because Pansy is a strange woman? Honestly, I’ve no idea. I would have said no, but have you ever tried saying no to her?”

“She’s selling these things?” Harry walked around the tree. “Can we at least spell it another colour?”

“I’ve tried, but all my attempts just bounce off.”

“Thus explaining the green patch on the wall,” Harry muttered.

“You saw that?”

“A bit hard to miss.” Harry sighed. “We could take it outside.”

“And have the neighbours see?” Draco shuddered. “No, I think we’re stuck with it.”

“Oh, I dunno.” A slow smile spread over Harry’s face. “I think I know someone who will love it.”

A quick Floo call and Hermione and Rose were exclaiming over the tree. “I can have it, uncle Harry, uncle Draco?” Rose asked, excited.

Harry smiled. “Yes, Rosie, it’s all yours.”

When they were gone, Draco turned to Harry and pulled him close. “That was brilliant,” he murmured.

Harry grinned. “I have my moments.”

Snogging him deeply, Draco drew back. “I do think we need to reconsider our gift to Pansy, though. She clearly needs something a bit more...appropriate.”

“Agreed, but let’s decide on that after we celebrate getting rid of that monstrosity,” Harry said, dragging Draco towards their bedroom.

~


	2. Putting Up With Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco deserves a reward.

**Title:** Putting Up with Pansy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry deserves a reward.  
 **Word Count:** 286  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Gifts, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Christmas tree cupcakes](http://www.cakesite.net/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/christmas-cupcakes-04.jpg). This could be considered a follow up to 'An Appropriate Gift'.  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Putting Up with Pansy

~

“Welcome to my shop’s grand opening! Do help yourselves to refreshments!” Pansy gushed, reaching up to kiss Draco on the cheek. “Oh, hullo, Potter,” she muttered when she saw him.

Harry sighed as Pansy dragged them inside. As she rushed off to greet someone else, he turned towards Draco. “Remind me why we’re here,” he whispered.

“Because if we don’t buy something, she will show up at our place with another of those horrid pink trees,” Draco hissed back.

“Right.” Harry looked around. “But honestly, what gifts can we buy here? Everything in here is...trees.”

“There must be something.” Draco looked about. “Hey, she has cupcakes.”

Harry stared at the cakes. They had miniature, rotating trees on them. He sighed. “Um...”

“Yeah, maybe not.” Draco took Harry’s hand, and they wandered the shore, gazing at the gaudy items. “Those jumpers over there aren’t too bad,” Draco said. “They would work for the Weasleys.”

Perking up, Harry nodded. “Yeah, they would.”

They purchased several jumpers, and Harry even picked up a pair of Christmas tree earrings for Hermione. As they were checking out, Pansy came over, and when she saw the size of their order, she was a lot friendlier towards Harry, even hugging him before he left.

Once outside, Harry breathed a little easier. “If I never see another tree bauble, it’ll be too soon,” he said.

Draco didn’t say a word, he simply pulled Harry close and snogged him.

“What was that for?” Harry asked when he could breathe.

“For putting up with Pansy.” Draco smiled. “My hero. You deserve a reward.”

Running his hand over Draco’s arse, Harry smiled. “Time to go home, then, so we can both get the reward we deserve.”

~


End file.
